In the arms of a black eagle
by Emma93
Summary: Everything seams fine. Love blossoms parents and kids reunited. But what happens when someone you love gets hurt and you can't do anything about it. Will they make it or break it? RocketXTia, Galactik Football. Little bit before/during season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Rocket (POV)**

I couldn't sleep. All the tossing and turning didn't help, nothing helped I even tried counting sheep's. I was too exited my life was perfect I have a gorges girlfriend, me and my dad finally made peace and my mom was back. The big windows were letting silver straps of moonlight shine into the room. Before Tia came into my life I thought I didn't need anyone let alone a girlfriend, but when I saw Tia for the first time I knew that was it. Aaaah those gorges emerald eyes, she is now with her parents on some fancy dinner and I miss her already.

Having my mom back in my life was great I forgave her for leaving me and my dad. Thank god that she knows how to cook, because dad's best cooks takeout. I feel kinda sorry for my old nanny she always had to bring me some healthier food or I would be fat by the age of ten. Finally dad is smiling and just being happy and if you ask me it's a bit creepy.

My eyes felt heavier and heavier it seemed that I was asleep for a few seconds when I heard a commotion in the hallway. It was probably D'Jock and Micro-Ice drunk getting back to their rooms, ooo Aarch is going to get their asses kicked tomorrow. Suddenly I heard someone banging on my door, they were probably so drunk that they don't even know where there room is. I slowly dragged myself to the door. As I got closer I heard someone sobbing on the other end. That raised my curiosity so I hurried an opened the door. What I saw twisted my heart in agony. In front of me was Tia whit her makeup sired all over her face, her face was ripped on several places and her stockings were dirty and there were some cuts on her legs and arms. Suddenly she fell to the ground and I noticed that she was shaking. I kneelled down and pulled her closer to me. She just clung onto my shirt and sobbed. I picked her up and carried her to my bad her body felt so weak. My brain was totally confused, what happened she should be safe with her parents I mean they have bodyguards which didn't even let dust fall on her. Rubbing her back always calmed her down but now it didn't work.

Few hours had passed and only thing that had changed was that she was getting exhausted and whit that she stopped crying and just clung onto me. She looked so white I couldn't bear to see her like this. So I carried her to the bathroom and sat her on a toilet. Only than I noticed that she had long scratches on her neck and that they were still slightly bleeding. I immediately grabbed some watte-pads and some alcohol to disinfect all the cuts on her. She held her hands protectively around her waist. She was in such a bad condition that hurts me even to look at her. Putting watte-pads with alcohol on her neck wasn't the best idea because she flinched and looked at me whit so much fear in her eyes like she was trying to tell me no plead me not to hurt her. She looked like terrified lamb in the arms of the predator. Slowly I wiped her face with damp cloth, her makeup was so hard to clean. I couldn't take this any more I need to get to the bottom of this.

-Tia what happened?! I thought you were with your parents? - I asked while holding her chin up to make her look at my eyes. She started mumbling and crying again so I didn't understand a word she said. All I could do is pull her in my arms and try to soothe her best way I could. After a couple minutes had passed she calmed down and I finally got her makeup of. Obviously she wasn't in a condition to walk on her on so I carried her again to my bad, I found her short shorts and my shirt (that she always used when she slept with me) in my drawer. Looking back at her I saw her curled into a small ball. I pulled her on my lap and searched the zipper on her dress I found it and it was broken. Somehow I opened her dress and changed her she looked so scared. Slowly I placed her to lie on my pillow and pulled the cowers up she grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her. I decided to as her in the morning what had happened and I had a feeling that I wouldn't like the story at all.

* * *

**Ok so this is new story. I am evil am I! I am sorry for not answering your great reviews but me and my laptop break up (He never wanted to do something I want)****!!!**

**I nead to say thank you for all great reviews and I will try and update that story soon as I figure out what will Rocket do to poor Harry (any ideas?). O and does anybody knows something anything about season 3.**

**To ****xXLauren MusicXx****:**

**First of all I am sorry but I have to answer your ****messag**** like this my laptop makes it hard to even read a story. I really like actually I love your stories. Yesterday I was sick at home an I can say that Tias waking up maid my day beater and do I in "Trust" feel a little bit of a Twilight fan **** . Great stories and please update soon!**

**PS* ****HUGE**** fan of ****RocketXTia**** too** **and if they split up ore something in season 3… alpha beater watch it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I don't know if ****I should warn you but hire it goes. This chapter will contain attempt of rape nothing graphical just mentioning. Don't say that you haven't been warned **

**Rocket (POV)**

The last night's events were still replaying in my mind. Everything was so surreal. In addition, neither of us slept that night. She was so frighten, she didn't even move from the position that I had put her in. The sun was slowly rising and my alarm clock was starting to buzz. Therefore, I got up and turned that alarm off which was on her side. My whole body was stiff as a board due to lying in one position all night. Tia finally showed that she is alive and sat up holding her knees close to her chest and her chin was resting on it. Sitting back on the bed I caressed her cheek, she was a lot comer but she was still shaken up.

-Tia are you better? - I started slowly. –Are you ready to tell me what had happened? Who or what did this to you. – Slowly, she started to talk.

- As you remember, I was on that dinner party with my parents. - She stopped and looked at me as if she was asking for my approval to go on, so I nodded for her to continue. Her voice was weak and she was biting her bottom lip she always did that when she was nervous.

- So…so when it was over my dad wanted Michel to drive me back here because it was so dark and he didn't want me to walk alone through empty streets (Michel was Tia's personal driver and her personal bodyguard). I protested because I was just few streets away and it would be silly to drive that short. He still didn't want to let me go so we had a little argument. However, I won. - That didn't surprise me at all her father always had a soft side for her even if he was all-tough and strict she was still his little girl.

-I should listen to him. He was right! - She sobbed and started to cry. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back. As she calmed down, she continued. Speaking trough tears she sad the words that I feared the most and that they turned my world around.

-I was walking down the street for some time when someone grabbed me from behind and he…he started to…- She trailed of but she didn't need to continue I understood what she was going at. Furie spread trough my body like open fire I was going to kill the one who did this to her no one and I mean no one is allowed to even make her feel bad and not to speak to try to ra… to ra…I couldn't even say that word. I sat her up and held her face to mine so she didn't have any place to run.

-Tia you must tell me who did this to you, I swear when I find out and I will find out who did this to you he will regret the day he was borne, he will beg me for death.-

-I, I don't know it was dark. – She lied I knew she lied her eyes betrayed her.

-Tia don't lie to me, I know that you know who did this so do not lie to me! - I sad that bluntly, maybe a little bit more then I would like.

-He didn't managed to fought back and nothing happened that's all I'm just a little bit shaken up – I couldn't believe it she was defending him.

-Tia the name NOW!!! Please. – I almost mouthed the last part, I couldn't believe it I was yelling at her and she didn't even do anything wrong. She was now crying more then ever and I need to fix this fast. Oh, no she got off my lap and sat on my pillow all tangled up in a small ball. She was feeling bad and now I made it worse. Why don't I just kill myself.

-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I just want to know who did this to you, just tell me his name I can't protect you if you don't tell me who he is.-

She looked up and mumbled "Bob". That bastard I knew he always had a thing for Tia but I never thought that he would do something like this to her. He was a rich kid and that was all anyone could say about him. As I calmed down, I made my decision.

-You know that I will need to talk to him. No one is allowed to hurt you in any way. Come hire I'm sorry for jelling at you, I never meant to hurt you. You know that don't you.-

The mood in the room was suddenly lighter a lot it was as if someone lifted dark clouds that were hovering over us.

Still Bob will pay….

**Sincerely I am proud of this chapter I don't know why maybe because I actually read what I wrote and corrected some mistakes like bed and not bad**** or just and joust sorry about that in the last chapter I don't know what took over me. I don't go in school on Monday so I will have more time to update soon maybe even tonight both of the stories. **

**To ****xXLauren_MusicXx****:**

**Thanks for giving me idea of what to do whit Harry in "TDP" I actually had similar idea but your helps allot so again thanks. I am hoping you are feeling beater and that it is nothing serious. When you finish "UDOL", I will miss it I mean it is a great story you really write good. Now I am intrigued of how is Sinedd involved with all of that in "UDOL". In the story "****The**** p****ain****of**** l****osing**** s****omeone**** y****ou**** l****ove****" you made me cry now especially at the end. Please, Please oh PLEASE update soon on the stories "Trust" too you made me an addict to your stories. Again, hope you feel beater! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tia**** (POV)**

Water was getting cold but I didn't mind it felt so good on my skin all my cuts and scratches were healing up quite nicely however they still sting under touch. Relaxing aroma of the sop was in the air. Rocket told Aarch that we would not attend practice sessions today and neither tomorrow. He was a bit confused but Aarch knew beater than to oppose Rocket when he has that look on his face. Rocket practically didn't allow me to get out of (his) bed he was petting me and frankly it was a little annoying. I was still feeling scared and confused. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the door open.

-Tia you okay you were in here for quite some time. – Rocket asked as he slowly came into (his) bathroom, which scared the hell out of me. –Hey, Tia calm down it's only me don't worry. - He was right I should not be scared of him but I think that bunnies were braver than I was which was odd I was always the bravest one in the group but after last night's events…

-Sorry I am just not myself.-I said and moved so he could sit on the edge of a bathtub. His hand slowly wiped the water of my face.

-You know what I think young lady like yourself should not bath alone. - We were leaning to kiss but suddenly he backed away.

-Wait Tia it's to early it wouldn't be good for you. – But when he saw my face, he immediately leaned up and kissed me passionately on the lips. His felt so soft so warm so good. When we separated, he pulled me closer to him and started to pour water down my back, which made his pants wet but he didn't mind. After few minutes of doing that, he asked me:

-Do you want me to call your parents to call off that dinner on the boat? - I totally forgot about that it was the second dinner party of my parents success in some political thing. The worst thing was that Bob will attend as well and I do not want to even think of him let alone be polite and smile to him. Nevertheless, I have to attend or I will never see the end of it.

-I have to go what kind of diplomatic daughter I would be if I ditch the party that celebrates my parents success. - I asked but already I knew that he would defend me.

-You would be the best on like always. –

-Yeah right, like always like always. - Maybe he could come with me that would make me feel safe. Therefore, I decided to ask him.

-Rocket would you…- Before I could finish he cut in.

-Yes, I will go with you. Do you really think that I would let you go alone? Come one we have to get you dressed in something pretty.-

The dinner was going great for now. I did not see Bob at all and thankfully neither did Rocket or there would be a mess. Rocket didn't let go of my hand since we came here and my dad wasn't so happy about it (he liked to pretend that I don't have a boyfriend and that I am still 10 years old). Right now, I was speaking with some minister trying to look as if I knew what was he speaking about but sincerely he was the tenth person

tonight that I had to talk to so I really didn't care what he was speaking about. When I finally finished Rocket and I went onto a deck outside to spend some time alone.

-Tia I am going to get some drinks stay here. - He practically ordered and whit a strong squeeze on my hand he left.

-Hey snowflake were did you went last night? - The cooled voice asked from behind but I knew who it was and he immediately grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to his chest.

-Bob let me go now! - I started to panic and I couldn't breath. His arms held me so tight that I couldn't move. However, thankfully, someone released me from his tight grip and I fell onto something soft. My dad was right beside me whit my mother and Rocket was… And Rocket was holding Bob against the wall.

-If you touch her again you will pay with your life and only thing that is stopping me to kill you it's that she is here and she is enough traumatized by you.- He had so much anger in him that it was scary to look at him. I started to get up but my dad held me down and called his bodyguards. It was so hard for Rocket to let go of him so the bodyguards had to pull him off Bob.

-You can't do anything to me I have diplomatic immunity. Let me go you moron. – He jelled at on of the guards and walked away. There was silence for some time until my dad finally broke it.

-Why didn't you tell me about him you know that I would fix things? - He slowly said while stroking my back. Rocket was on my other side but he was just staring at the place where Bob was standing.

-Its because dad I wonted him away not skinned and burned in the middle of the night in some deserted place.- They all leafed a bit on that.

-Come on lets all get inside its getting cold here. - My mom spoke. Rocket gave me his jacket to warm up. Maybe it's a good thing that my dad knows. Who knows?

**Yey fina****lly I finished well this chapter anyway hope you like it. Oh and probably in this chapter there will be loads of mistakes because I was in a hurry to finish it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rocket**** (POV)**

-Tia we need to fix this. As you know now you are not allowed to go anywhere without Michel! You understand me. I know that he has diplomatic immunity but I will take care of that and he will not do you hear me he will not touch you ever again. - We were in Tias family house in her huge living room / sitting room and her dad was giving her and us a speech about what will we do (well mostly Tia and him) do about this situation. We were all scattered around the room Tia was sitting between her mom, who was hugging her and dad who was holding her hand on the big sofa while Stella and I were sitting on two leather armchairs. The atmosphere was tough Tia was just staring at the floor not saying a word for an hour now. I was beginning to get worried about her she was paler than usual but at least she has her family here it was nice to see that her family loves her so much. The situation was strange usually I was the one comforting her and now I was just sitting and watching.

-Rocket- Suddenly her dad spoke to me.

-Yes, sir- Always when I spoke to him it was yes sir, no sir and things like that. Around him, I felt so small so minor that it was ridicules.

-I know that you have your obligations but please can you watch over her and do not touch Bob. It will only cause more problems and I do not want another problem do you understand me? - He spoke to me with that tone in his voice that would make uncle Aarch shiver. Now I know why he is such a successful diplomat I could just imagine him and his wife making everybody fall to his or her knees and begging for mercy. Because of that I was kind of fine with letting him handle Bob knowing that it would be slow and painful.

-I will sir you can count on me. Always- I said nodding my head. With that, her father and mother went with Stella to discuss about something. Therefore, I sat next to her. As I sat down, she broke down and started crying I did not know what to do I just knew that she needs me and that I am not letting her get hurt in any way.

-Shhh Tia everything will be fine we will fix this we always fix things.-

**Tia (POV)**

Rocket and I were lying on my bed we been in my room for almost an hour now. My dad was going to an extreme in protecting me Michel was outside of my door and even though Rocket tolled me to ignore him, I just could not. Oh and another thing is that every time Rocket and I started our make-out sessions he would cough loud enough for us to hire him. Therefore, we sadly gave up after few times, which really annoyed us. The worst part was that Michel will follow me everywhere I go therefore my alone time with Rocket is doomed. Right now, we were discussing on what to do for the rest of the day.

-Well as you, know our options are minimal. However, I think I know what we could do for the rest of the day- Said Rocket, took small camera from my drawer, and started to take pictures of me.

-Oh, no, you don't – I said and jumped on him.

Few hours later, I was sitting in Rockets lap on floor with my laptop in my lap. I was uploading hundreds of pictures on my laptop it was fun but these pictures no one except rocket and me should see them. We were really goofing around and all of this made me forget Bob for a moment. I felt somewhat sorry for Michel (I mean he is standing there for at least two hours by now) but when Rocket started to kiss my neck, I totally forgot about him. Finally, all of the pictures were uploaded on my laptop. Therefore, I looked through

All of them and some of them were so funny like the one where Rocket tickled me to death I never laughed so hard in my life.

-You look pretty in that picture- Said Rocket in baby like voice. It was one of our last pictures where I was so exhausted lying on the bed with my hair all scattered around me.

-I have an idea I know that Michel will follow us but would you want do go on dinner with me? – He asked and how could I deny that face and that golden eyes. I nodded and kissed him on his soft lips as my hand moved on his head, his moved under my shirt it never ceased to astound me how his hear is so soft, and how his beard is not spiky and hard but all too soon our little heaven was interrupted when I heard all too known cough. Sighing I got back to sorting pictures.

**Rocket (POV)**

I left Tia in her room to get dressed and I changed in my black suit from last night (I was whole time with her so I do not have another suit to change into). Slowly I was getting back to her room. At the door, I saw Michael wink at me so I smiled and breathed out before opening the door. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw Tia my tomboyish Tia was wearing right now. She was wearing most amazing silk blue dress, which hugged her curves quite nicely, and it got just above her knees and had nice **really** nice cleavage she had High-heeled shoes with silk blue straps, which were wrapped, around her legs. Her hair was up and it had some sparkly hairpin. I must looked like an idiot with my mouth opened but I was snapped out of that with a familiar cough (again). Which made Tia giggle she grabbed her coat. Michael let us pass him and after few seconds, he followed us. This is going to be one romantic night. Ride to restaurant was pleasant we did not talk she just had her head on my shoulder and our fingers were intwined on my lap. Finally after the long ride the care slowly stopped. The restaurant was nice Michel went few tables away from our table to give us **some** privacy. As we sat down, we started to chat.

-So, what are you going to order? - I asked her trying not to stare at her cleavage well at least I did not want anyone else to see at what I am staring at. Then something flew right in front of my face.

-Rocket you asked me a question and what are you looking at. - She said her look was telling be that lie was appropriate.

-Aghhhh nothing there is a stain on the table so did you decide? – Yeah, stain on the table should do it.

-I do not know maybe shrimp what are you going to get. - She asked but I did not notice it until she waved in front of my face.

**Tea**** (POV)**

The night was going great except that I could not forget about Michel. Nevertheless, two open buttons on rockets was really distracting. I reached for the glass of wine but he did to so the glass flipped and the wine spilled across my hand.

-Tia I am so sorry! – Said Rocket standing up and grabbed a napkin to wipe wine off my hand.

-Its okay just let me go and rinse this off my hand - He just nodded and let go of my hand. Michel immediately followed me to the bathroom but there is no way I am letting him get in women's part with me.

-Michel no one is going to attack me in bathroom I will be in there for five seconds- And with that, I walked in. At the sink I could not somehow rinse this wine off my hand it was so sticky. I could not shake the filing that someone is watching me when something appeared in mirror.

**Finally finish. Thanks for all great reviews especially to ****xXLauren MusicXx**** and ****FemaleSpock****. **


End file.
